Dodomeki/Manako
Manako is a friendly Dodomeki. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “You get injured often, don't you? Here, use this." (+1 High-Quality Herb) “Oni horns are replaced often. Here, you can have a horn that fell out." (+1 Goblin Horn) “The economy has been pretty bad recently. Here... During troubled times we are all equal." (+790G) “With so many of them I often get dirt in my eyes. Hey, can I have some eye drops?" (Give Eye Drops?) *Yes - “Aren't you a kind traveller?" (+20 Affinity) *No - “Well, that's normal…" “I want to buy eyepatches but I have a lot of eyes... Will you give me some money so I can buy some for all of my eyes?" (Give 474G?) *Yes - “Aren't you a kind traveller?" (+25 Affinity) *No - “Well, that's normal…" *Not enough money - “Oh... You don't have any money either?" “Every now and then I want to eat something from my home town... Hey, can I have a rice ball?" (Give Rice Ball?) *Yes - “Aren't you a kind traveller?" (+30 Affinity) *No - “Well, that's normal…" “I am from Yamatai village. I am a member of the goblin family." “With this many eyes I have no blind spot!" “Here's a quick trick: Simultaneous blink! *Blink* *Blink* *Blink* *Blink* *Blink*" “Goblins are good with the cold! The ice attribute won't work well against us." “Nowadays, goblins make their debut all over the world. We won't stay in Yamatai forever." “If we shoot beams from our eyes... We'd be able to attack in all directions." “I may be a goblin but I also have the characteristics of a yoma. I feel like a blend of western and eastern styles." “I'm covered in eyes, plus I can extend my hair, plus I can extend my tongue... Doesn't being a goblin sound fun?" “The desert dries out my eyes, is stings. So why am I in an arid region? Because the snow storms from where I'm from are even worse for me." “Somehow, the influence of monsters is in upheaval recently. At times like these, all I can do is wait and see." “Humans only have 2 eyes... Isn't it inconvenient to have so few?" *It's not a problem - “Really? How is that possible?" *It's a bit of a problem - “'A bit' of a problem? If I were you I wouldn't even be able to walk outside." *It's completely inconvenient - “I knew it, it is a pain to only have two... I wish I could give you some of my eyes." (+10 Affinity) “The eyes on this body are all evil eyes. Isn't that amazing?" *Amazing! - “You were surprised obediently, I'm glad." (+10 Affinity) *Big whoop - “Hmph, what's you're deal?" (-5 Affinity) *I don't care - “D-Don't say that...” (-5 Affinity) “How many eyes do you think I have in total?" *A hundred - “No, more, more!" *A thousand - “No, more, more!" *A lot - “Yeah, I have so many I can't even count them. Dodome, hundred eyes, actually means 'a lot' of eyes." (+10 Affinity) “Even though we are both monsters from the east, the Nekomata is just unfair... Wherever they go people adore them and give them free food. I've never received that kind of treatment... What on earth is with that?" *You're not cute - “Having lots of eyes isn't cute?!" (-5 Affinity) *You live in isolation - “That's right, it's lonely in uninhabited areas!" (+10 Affinity) *I'll feed you - “I don't need your food! I'm not a pet!" (-5 Affinity) “My best skills are of course... Can you guess?" *Evil eye skills - “Yeah, I'm an expert in evil eye skills. I've got abnormal statuses covered!" (+10 Affinity) *Sex skills - “What kind of things are you thinking? If you want it that much, shall I give you a taste of my sex skills?" *Field destroying skills - “I don't do that! I'm not an Earthworm Girl!" (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "As you can see, I'm monitoring everyone. Leave all surveillance to me. ♪" With Claudia: Claudia: "Ahh! That's a lot of eyes! And they're all looking at me..." Claudia: "Ahh, don't look at me with so many eyes!" Manako: "(What's with this stupid elf's fetishes?)" With Liru: Liru: "It must be hard to steal anything from someone with so many eyes..." Manako: "I know, right? Pickpocketing skills don’t work on me!" Liru: "That being said, I got your wallet!" Manako: "Huh?! When did…?! Pleeease give that back!" With Fairies: Fairies: "Wow! So many eyes! Can you see everything?" Manako: "Fufufuu, of course. I can even see very far away." Fairies: "So you never lose hide-and-seek?" Manako: "Um... I'm good at seeking, but I'm scared of confined spaces, so I'm not good at hiding." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions Category:Monsters Category:Monster Girl Quest: Paradox Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Demi-Human Category:Yoma Category:Companions